


In Need

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic set after the S3 kitchen raid. Inspired by a certain gif created by materdisciplina</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend and partner in filth, JoansGlove <3

Vera walked slowly along the corridor near medical. All was quiet. She checked the clock above the door of sickbay. It was just after 1am. Vera sighed when she realised there were still 7 hours of her double shift to go.  
Her walkie crackled into life.  
“Ms Bennett? This is the Governor. Please come to the kitchen immediately.” Silence. “Roger that.”  
Vera was startled, she hadn’t realised that Joan was still in the prison. She hadn't seen her since she’d started her second shift and assumed she had gone home. She moved quickly, wondering what was wrong, and made her way up the stairs outside the kitchen. The area was very dark in places; Vera noticed that some lights were not working. She stopped at the top of the stairs slightly out of breath.  
Joan moved silently out of the shadows behind her. “Ms Bennett”.  
Vera gasped and jumped at the sound of Joan’s low tone. Joan smirked at the effect; savouring the enjoyment she always felt when Vera was ruffled.

Vera made to turn but Joan placed her firm hands on her deputy’s shoulder and came up close behind her, turning her to the right and moving her bodily closer to the railings.  
“I, I thought you’d gone home Governor”  
“Hhhmm. So much to do, Vera”  
She slipped her right arm around Vera’s shoulder, slipping her hand inside the uniform jacket and over her chest. Vera felt Joan’s long forefinger stroke her collarbone over her shirt. The light touch sent quivers down over her belly; she could feel the arousal between her legs. Joan pressed her upper body closer, breasts pushing into Vera’s shoulder blades. 

Her lips brushed Vera’s left ear. “I’ve been thinking about touching you all day, Vera” said Joan in a low whisper. Vera inhaled sharply. Just the sound of Joan’s voice talking to her this way turned her on.  
“I’ve been imagining this ever since you were standing in front of me just before the raid.”

Slipping her hand inside Vera’s shirt she caressed the skin and slid her hand slowly lower into Vera’s bra. Gripping the nipple firmly between thumb and forefinger she tugged, harder and harder, stretching and pressing until Vera cried out, writhing in her grip.  
“You know, it turned me on, watching you in control, giving orders, Vera. I wanted to fuck you right there.” She withdrew her hand from Vera’s shirt and began to stroke her belly, smoothing the skirt’s material.  
“How did it make you feel, hhmm? Powerful?”  
“Strong. In charge” blurted Vera. She felt an oozing sensation in her knickers and her cunt aching with longing at Joan’s touch. She wanted those fingers to fill her.  
Joan grabbed Vera’s bun with her left hand and yanked her head to one side by the hair.  
“I wanted to sink my teeth into your neck, just like you did to my arse that time remember, Vera?

Vera pushed her arse up and backwards at the memory, desperate to make contact with Joan’s crotch. She felt something rigid poke into the base of her spine and realised it was Joan's cock. A wave of arousal ran through her from erect nipples to convulsing cunt. Then the realisation of what was happening hit her.  
"Here Joan? But what if someone comes, what about the cameras?"  
"I've disabled the cameras and remember, only you are rostered to patrol this area tonight, Vera." She ran her teeth along the ridge of Vera's ear and cupped her arse with both hands. Joan loved the way both buttocks filled her palms.  
“Strip, Vera. Now” She barked. 

Vera undressed. Joan watched her, revelling in controlling and ordering her deputy. She made a low noise in her throat as Vera removed her knickers, revealing her damp slit. Her nostrils flared as she detected the scent of Vera’s cunt, her own clit contracted at the thought of pushing the dildo inside the girl, at the noises she would make. Tortured by thoughts of her Deputy’s body all day she needed to fuck her now.

She lifted and bent her forward until she was almost hanging over the railings. Joan cupped Vera’s breasts tightly in her hands, massaging the flesh, then ran her hands round to Vera’s back and down to her buttocks. Giving in to the urge she had suppressed so far, she drew her hand back and slapped the curved cheek as hard as she could. The sting coursing through her naked palm and the sight of the red handprint on Vera’s behind shot arousal straight to her clenching cunt. Vera cried out in surprise then felt the pain transmute into a pleasurable ache that made her desperate for more. 

Joan instead pushed her knee between Vera’s thighs and spread her legs apart, using her hands to spread Vera’s cheeks and tease her entrance with the head of the cock. It was slippery with secretions. “Oh yes, Joan! Please!”  
“Yes, Vera? What do you want? Tell me.”  
“Fuck me Joan, please fuck me.”  
Regardless of her own firm intentions Joan still loved to hear Vera beg. Gripping her by the hips Joan drove the cock into her, right up to the hilt. Vera let out a long moan and gripped the railings with both hands, her head lowered. She moved her hips in a circle and pushed her arse back against Joan. 

Joan began to thrust slowly in and out of Vera, teasing her each time before pushing the cock back deep inside her. Vera’s low groans and moans excited her; wetness seeped out between her swollen lips, staining her underwear. She gyrated her hips, stretching Vera’s hole wide as she dragged the cock in and out of her.

Joan couldn’t deny to herself how much fucking Vera turned her on, the sight of her tits swaying forward with the momentum of her thrusts. “Do you know how much I like looking at your breasts, Vera? Touch them for me. Make me wet”  
Vera moaned at Joan’s words, that she could affect Joan like this, and pulled hard on her own tits, thrusting her arse back to ride Joan’s cock. Joan’s clit pulsed at the sight and sound.

The Governor was by no means immune to her own pleasure. She slipped a mini bullet vibrator from her pocket into the harness’ pouch and groaned as she felt the pulsation against her clit. She felt tension immediately begin to build.  
“Touch yourself, Vera.”  
“Oh please Joan, touch me! I want you to make me come”  
She slid long fingers around Vera into her dark, damp thatch of hair, circling her clit with a steady rhythm. Vera’s breathing became frenzied, she wailed and moaned, her body and mind consumed by her carnal lust for this commanding woman.

It confounded Joan how Vera’s mere vocal expression of her ecstasy was such an aphrodisiac; she yearned to consume the girl. She bit her shoulder hard and scratched her nails down the sides of her back, Vera’s body contorting in her grip. She grasped the thin waist tightly as she thrust hard and fast into her, grunting as her clit pressed hard against the bullet with each movement. The ball of hot tension deep inside her shattered, waves surged from her cunt and her knees buckled. The biting and scratching, hearing Joan come, pushed Vera over the edge. Moaning Joan’s name as her orgasm peaked, her body flailed as she collapsed over the railings, The Governor’s heaving body pressed on top of her.

Back in her office Joan opened her laptop and clicked on the CCTV icon. She settled down to re-watch and savour the scene, feeling fresh wetness trickle into her knickers.


End file.
